All the Happy Endings
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Chuck finally finishes his final book, and can't help but love how it turns out. Meanwhile, He has decided to show Michael and Lucifer the effects of all their fighting in the form of a de-aged Gabriel who just wants all the fighting to stop.


Gabriel shrunk further into himself, tears falling from his whiskey colored eyes.

They continued to argue, not noticing what was happening.

Gabriel pressed his hands against his ears, eyes screwing shut, trying to block out the noise.

Lucifer got into Michael's face, "YOU MADE ARE BLINDED _BROTHER!"_

 _"_ YOU DISOBEYED LUCIFER, I WAS DOING AS FATHER ORDERED!"

"YOU CAST ME FROM HEAVEN MICHAEL, BECAUSE I DID NOT THINK THE SAME AS YOU"

"THIS IS WHY YOU FELL LUCIFER, DO NOT SHOVE THE BLAME ON SOMEONE ELSE, YOU ARE THE REASON FATHER LEFT US"

Gabriel bit his lip, his entire body shaking with sobs, "Stop"

"YOU ARE A FOLLOWER MICHAEL, NOT A LEADER, YOU MAY BE ELDEST BUT YOU ARE NO LEADER!"

"AND YOU ARE FIT TO BE, YOU KILL EVERYONE IN SIGHT!"

"Stop"

"YOU ARE ONE FOR POINTING OUT MY FLAWS! YOU TURNED OUR BABY SIBLINGS INTO SOLDIERS!"

"Stop"

But they didn't stop. they shouting got louder and louder until it sounded like a shouting match between the two. Tears ran down Gabriel's cheeks, his face red, sobs wracking his body harshly.

Why dad had thought that bringing them together in a house, deaging Gabriel to a small fledgling was a good idea was beyond any of them. Gabriel sobbed harshly, having to live through the fighting was bad enough the first time, but being this small again and having to live it a second time, sometimes the youngest archangel wished that he had been allowed to stay dead.

That was better then this, anything was better then this.

He finally had enough, shooting to his feet, cheeks stained red with tears, startling his oldest two brothers into silence.

"STOP! JUST STOP!"

Both Michael and Lucifer stared at their little baby brother in shock, Gabriel had never yelled out like that.

"Gabe?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BOTH JUST ADMIT YOUR WERE WRONG AND STOP!"

"Gabby?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I JUST WANT IT TO STOP!"

"Gabriel?"

"IF YOU HAVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER CAN YOU PLEASE JUST DO IT FAST, WE DON'T CARE WHO WINS, JUST GET IT OVER WITH!"

Gabriel had been so wrapped up, so upset, that he hadn't even noticed when his brothers had crossed the room, coming to kneel at his side. Michael and Lucifer were shocked at Gabriel, how distressed he truly was. Tears fell down his face and had he not been a baby archangel he would have been on the verge of hyperventilating. They had always known that their fighting had gotten to the younger ones, but never had they thought it was bad.

"Gabe? Hush now, shhh shhh"

The young archangel did however notice when his eldest brother wiped the tears from his eyes, and his second eldest brother scooped him up in his arms. Gabriel sniffled and latched onto Lucifer's flannel shirt as tight as he could, burying his face into the fabric as sobs began rocking his small body once more.

Lucifer cooed soft nothings in his baby brothers ear, gently rocking him back and forth in his arms. He softly rubbed small circles in the fledglings back. Him and Michael exchanged looks over Gabriel's golden brown head when his sobbed words reached their ears, his broken words making both their hearts break at the same moment.

'Please...*sob* please just stop... *Sob**stop fighting...***sob****Being dead was better then this...**sob***'

They locked eyes again, alarmed. Lucifer nodded at Michael, signalling that he had this part and Michael walked out of the room to draw a warm bath. Gently turning his attention back to his baby brother, Lucifer gently pressed his lips against the fledgling archangels temple. Cradling the small archangel to his chest, Lucifer continued to rock him to and fro.

"You don't mean that Little One"

Gabriel sniffled and Lucifer didn't care one tiny bit when the small archangel wiped his nose on his big brothers shirt sleeve.

"At least then I don't have to hear you fighting"

Lucifer frowned slightly, bending his head down once more to press a kiss to the child's forehead. Cuddling him closer, Gabriel didn't mind as he reburied his head back in his shirt. The Morning Star tenderly cradled the back of the child's head with one hand.

"You know what Gabby?"

Just as it had been the first time he had been a child. Gabriel's curiosity was peaked. Lucifer smiled lovingly at the small boy, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"We promise to stop fighting, if it will make you want to stay"

"Promise?"

"We Promise"

Both spun around at the voice, neither noticing when Michael had returned. But there the eldest stood, leaning against the door frame. His tone brokered no room for argument, not that Lucifer had any to give.

Michael smiled a smile at his two younger brothers that they hadn't seen for a very long.

"But please stop crying Baby Brother"

If there was one thing that neither of them could take, it was seeing one of the younger siblings crying, especially Gabriel as it was just unnatural. Gabriel nodded tiredly, shyly hiding his face in Lucifer's neck. Both elder archangel chuckled at the action.

"How about a warm bath Little One?"

"Toys?"

Michael playfully rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers, a small basket of bath toys appearing next to the steaming tub.

"Of course Baby Brother"

Michael gently held out his arms for the young archangel. Gabriel looked between his eldest brother and Lucifer. The light bringer chuckled a bit, jiggling the small boy in his arms eliciting small giggles.

"Why don't you go with Mikey and get cleaned up while I make the bed and pick out a movie?"

"There be snacks?"

Michael scooped up the small archangel into his arms anyway, cuddling him close.

"Healthy snacks Gabriel"

The young messenger pouted but conceded to his biggest brothers words. Michael smiled at his baby brothers antics as he spun on his heel and made his way back to the bathroom. Settling the small angel on his hip in order to be able to close the door as to keep the heat in, Gabriel burned hot whereas he burned mildly and Lucifer burned cold.

Gabriel whined about being able to do it himself when it came to pulling his clothing off, but needed some help with his small flannel's buttons. Michael forbade him to try and climb into the large tub by himself, as he was small, and that long since forgotten protective streak flared at the danger that the small angel might slip and hurt himself.

Michael gently picked his baby brother up from under his arms and gently tossed him in the bubbly water. Gabriel shrieked at the bubbles, in a act of childishness he smacked the water with his hands. Michael laughed at the youths excitement, handing him one of his submarines as to distract him whilst he washed his hair.

Gabriel happily took the bath toy and splashed it down in the water.

"Mikey, do you still love us?"

Michael froze, his hands half way reach out to the youths gold brown locks. His eyes went down to meet his baby brothers golden ones.

"I have always loved all of you"

Even though Gabriel might not know it, Michael could remember a number of times when he had had a younger sibling come to him after training hours whilst he was in the war room mapping out positions and moves, tears streaming down their faces. When he had dropped his book of maps to the floor when young Balthazar had come to him, sobbing his apologies for attempting to take the weapons (that was before he succeeded, just he wait until Michael got his hands on him), and he had taken the younger angel in his arms, holding him until his sobs had all but diminished.

Or when Anna had come to his room late at night, tears streaming down her face, crying about nightmares of being locked in the white rooms of the hospital. How he had pulled the blankets back and let her climb in bed with him, as he wrapped a protective arm around her, holding her until her sobs had died to nothing as she slowly fell asleep on his chest.

Gabriel nodded his head, pushing his submarine around in the water. Michael shook his head as he broke himself from his thoughts, gently massaging his soapy fingers through Gabriel's soft locks until the small angels hair was full of suds. Michael gently covered his eyes with his hand, after having washed the soap off, as he made to rinse the shampoo out.

"Mikey, do you wanna kill Luci?"

Michael looked back up at the small angel as he lathered the soap on the scrubby.

"No, I had never wanted to kill our brother"

"Then why don't you just, don't?"

"It is not so simple Gabby"

Gabriel paused in his playing to look up at his biggest brother, whiskey colored eyes bright with wisdom.

"Isn't it?"

It was Michael's turn to pause as his brothers words sunk in. Sometimes it blew his mind at the things Gabriel knew. He was smarter then he made himself out to be, but as Michael watched the little archangel lift his submarine toy out of the water and splash it back down with a loud bang, Michael also realized why most people forgot the small details about Gabriel.

Not that he would have it any other way.

He smiled at the little angels giggles as he gently washed his small feet. Once he was done, the elder let the water out, and gathered the small angel up in a soft fluffy towel. Gabriel yawned sleepily and rested his head against his big brothers shoulder. Michael gently rocked him as he slowly pulled the pajamas on, somehow managing even though Gabriel was half asleep on his shoulder.

They made it back to the bedroom just in time to see Lucifer turn the heater on and hop up onto the bed. Michael passed him their younger brother as he too climbed under the blankets, raising his arm to allow Gabriel to snuggle into his side as they settled down to watch their movie, reaching over and pulling Lucifer close with his hand.

The Morning Star looked confused when Michael had finally answered Gabriel's question.

"Yes baby brother, yes it is"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a warm dim lit room, a 'prophet' leaned back in his desk chair. Smiling at his final book.

All was as it should be.

And he couldn't be more proud.

* * *

 **Sooo! Fluff heart attack anyone?**


End file.
